Cursed
by CrimsonRainsChronicals
Summary: AU - The war between wizards and dark creatures has been raging on for years. In the whole bloody mess the innocent lives were ruined for victory. PLEASE CLICK ON STORY FOR FULL DESCRIPTION!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hello Kira and Rosie here~ We would like to say something about the story, it just has the characters,places, and personalities of Harry Potter - there is a whole new plot and bunch of stuff added to characters and few OC's tossed in. So please read and enjoy BTW I know the beginning is short but we usually write A LOT more. Love yah ~ Kira and Rosie

**Story Description**: AU - The war between wizards and dark creatures has been raging on for years. In the whole bloody mess the innocent lives were ruined for victory. But in the mist of battle the one hope of the creatures to win vanished. Soon they were caught,jailed, or killed. Years have passed and normal werewolves have replaced their ancestors, and been tossed aside in the wizard society. Though in the mist of peace a battle began to form and old enemies have re-emerged. Fate has been placed in the hands of three true friends, and a small friendship between two boys will lead more farther than they imagined.

**WARNINGS**: Slash,M/M,sex,Mpreg,child abuse,rape,foul language, and other bull shit RL/SB JP/LE OC/OC

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"Run! Just please run!" called the shrill voice of a young woman.

-----

"Not so tough now, huh freak?"

-----

"Why can't they understand this, we have the power to win -b ut they refure to use it!

-----

A male voice echoed off the concrete walls. "It worked! It worked1" as screams played and danced in the background."

-----

"You're nothing but a murderer!"

-----

A young women, running, blood dispelling from within her layers of clothing. "Almost there, hunny. We're almost there."

------

"It's your fault she's dead! You killed my little sister!"

------

"Please, take care of him for me."

-----

"Humans! Bleh! Humans are filthy creatures! Evil at it's finest!"

------

"I will always love you, my cub."

-----

"Always Mama?"

----

"Always Sirius,, Always.. . . . "


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** (Kira here) Oh lookie here a chapter one! I had to push Rosie into writing some parts because she was being lazy but I finally got it done! Just for pointers, I writing Sirius and Rosie writes Remus. You should see the different writing styles...but I hope it fits together alright. ~ Kira PS - Thank you Mia for reviewing hun, you can have a cookie xD

**Story Description**: AU - The war between wizards and dark creatures has been raging on for years. In the whole bloody mess the innocent lives were ruined for victory. But in the mist of battle the one hope of the creatures to win vanished. Soon they were caught,jailed, or killed. Years have passed and normal werewolves have replaced their ancestors, and been tossed aside in the wizard society. Though in the mist of peace a battle began to form and old enemies have re-emerged. Fate has been placed in the hands of three true friends, and a small friendship between two boys will lead more farther than they imagined.

**Chapter Warnings**: Nothing much but hints of child abuse and some light cussing

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any J.K. Rowling's characters

* * *

Ch 1

**Sirius POV:**

I woke up with a muffled scream, luckily I was face down on pillow and my parents wouldn't hear the noise. All those painful memories replayed in my head again and again, slowly pulling me down further. Why did everything have to happen the way it did? Not once in the past 4 years have I gotten a good nights sleep. I knew that the past couldn't be changed but sometimes I really wish it could. As I ran my hand though my hair, I slowly sat up and made my way to the bathroom. The cold tile made me shiver since I was so use to the warm bed. I slowly wrapped my fingers around the silver cross that hung from my neck by its chain. Looking up stare at the reflection of myself, one thing was for sure, I looked like crap.. My long black hair, that reached a little ways past my shoulders, was in a complete tangled mess. Bright blue eyes stared back at me, and the unwelcoming memories began to rise again quickly. Closing my eyes with a sigh, I slowly made my way back to the bedroom. The wooden boards creaked in protest of my weight. This house was really old, no one should be living here anyways. Turning towards the dresser, I pull the drawer out roughly and grabbed a set of clothes. After changing, I ran a brush though my hair and began to set down the stairs. I didn't dare give my father a glance, I wasn't in the mood for that crap. I walked to the door and reached for the handle only to be stopped by a rough voice.

"And where do you think, your doing to," snarled my father.

"Outside," I replied without taking my sight off the door.

He snorted," You can later, we need to talk."

Great just great, I'm so screwed.

------

**Remus's POV:**

I woke up in a bad mood. See, it's different from being in a bad mood entirely. I had laid in bed for hours before actually attempting to get up. The boring book I had been attempting to read last night now laid sprawled on the floor. With a annoyed sigh I picked it off the floor and looked at it. It was an old fantasy book, something of a child's fantasy. It was of little interest to me. I must've sat on the side of my bed awhile longer because I had to stop my mind from wandering into the nothingness once more. I stood slowly, my back cracking and snapping back into place as I did. My hands felt numb, my feet were heavy. Each step was slowly and sluggish. I pushed open the bathroom door just a little to hard, the metal door knob on the other side slamming against the wall, a little dent being left in it's wrath. I simply shrugged and moved to the large oval mirror on the wall. In it's reflection I saw my face, slightly pale with a pink mark on the right side from where my hand had been. My long hair looked like total hell, long strands tangled and fixed out of place. With a determined looked on my face I started pulling through it, tangle by tangle.

When I had finally conquered my hair I brushed my teeth and washed my face, beginning to wake up more with each annoying task. Flicking off the bathroom light I continued to my dresser. I rummaged through the wood drawers, finding a shirt and some baggy pants. I pulled off my own shirt and put the other on, then did the same for my jeans. Not only had an hour passed since I had begun this morning ritual I realized I had to do my hair again.

I had barely left my room when my mothers voice called out.

"Remus, you'll have to take out the trash later!"

With an annoyed sigh, I responded "Kay, mum."

For whatever childish reason, my mother always put me in higher spirits.

Now I walked to the main floor of our home. It was big, but I knew my way around. My dad sat at the table, drinking coffee and reading the paper. Although there was a plate of bacon and eggs on the counter, I grabbed my chocolate out of the fridge. With another annoyed sigh, I grabbed the trash and slipped out of the house, entirely unnoticed.

-----

**Sirius POV:**

The day had passed slowly, and for some time I thought it would never end. I lied on my bed for what seemed like hours, not daring to go down stairs and face my family. I already know there reactions and I didn't want it to end up worse if Orion wanted another 'talk'. Merlin, I hated that man so much at times I would gladly kill him myself if I had that chance. The red mark on my face still stung a bit, but ignored the small pain. The bruises that covered my body, were a bit of a different story, since I could barely move from where i was laying. No parents should ever treat a child like this, I mean isn't this against the law or something? Whatever it didn't matter, no one would help me anyways. Get some fresh air, get out of the house, go for a walk...that's what I need to do. There wasn't anywhere else for me to go, so I guess i was just stuck wondering the garden. Of course there was a huge forest in our backyard, who knows where i go because i have never set foot in it. Maybe that might keep my minds off things, or at lest keep me busy for a little while.

I got off the bed quietly and walked down the stairs sneaking past my parents. Opening the back door I walked out and shut the door behind me. My gaze fell on top of the huge forest out a little ways, I had never been there. Orion or Walburga never let me go, in fact the barely let me out of the house. Taking a step forward I began to walk toward the huge area, it was felt nice to be away from the house even though had only been a few minutes. I followed some dirt trails but soon wondered off into my own route. Watching animals scurry about and my finger tips brushed lightly against trunks as I passed trees. Passing a burnt trunk I looked into the sky to see the sun which would go down in a hour or so. I turned around to head back to my home, even though i didn't want to go back I didn't want to get into trouble either. But, I got lost on my way back and didn't know which way to go. Something looked familiar, and I tried heading that way. After minuets or wondering a sat down on a stump. As I sat down I noticed something...

"Hey....this is the same stump from before," I groan."Great I'm lost!"

I sprinted off in a random direction hoping to get lucky and find my way home. SNAP! I turned my head towards to sound only to collide with another figure. I let out a squeak as I fell backwards and fell right on my butt. Having a slight dizziness from the fall it took a moment for everything to move into focus. There was a tall boy looking surprised standing above me.

"Crap - I-I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where i was going," I stuttered slightly.

**Remus POV:**

I smiled slightly.

"Hey, no prob," I said, extending his hand to the boy.

Although I did not know the boy, it was a bit easy to see his confusion.

"You lost?" I asked looking around.

Some small part of me wanted to be bitter, but I bit it back. No use in making pointless enemies. The Bruises that covered the other kids body were evident, but I kept my trap closed.

**Sirius POV:**

Taking his hand, I stood back up. Great, I ran straight into the guy, good impression right? I glanced over the other boy before me. He was a lot taller than me and had deep gray eyes. _Wait - gray eyes, is he?_ I pushed those thoughts away and smiled slightly trying to figure what to say.

"Lost? Um...yeah a bit," I mumbled. "I um was exploring this because my house is near it - and uh I haven't been into and um guess I got a little too far away from home, and stuff?"

_Sirius you idiot your rambling, shut up, shut up! Bad mouth, bad._ I could feel my face heat up as I rambled on. My parents never letting much, kinda effected my social skills - you know? I never got around to talking with people much, and ones i did where never near or my age. So, I guess you could say I really didn't know what to do in this situation.

"So, uh...do you live around here or something?"

_Or, am I that far away from home?_

**Remus POV:**

I let a small chuckle escape my throat. The kid didn't seem like the brightest tool in the shed, but since when are most boys bright anyways?

"Yeah i live here,"I replied, "and you probably live back there."

I started walking in what I believed to be the other kids house.

"What's your name? I'm Remus," I said turning to him after walking a few feet.

He blinked, "I'm Sirius, er nice to meet you Remus."

* * *

**AN:** And the boys have met! Please review, I will love you forever! (This is our first slash story) And the next chapter will be out soon as I can get Rosie to start writing, so cheer her on for me! ~ Kira


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** (Kira here) I'm sooooo sorry it took so long but it's a pain to get Rosie to write sometimes...and actually write a decent amount too as you can tell we switch back and forth A LOT. Also sorry about the POV mix ups with Remus's parts but for some reason Rosie switches pov's at random. Ummmmm sorry about the character personalities but I have decided to say...that basically we are just using the location and character names. We have switched a bunch of things, and Rosie is prob. gonna kill of tons of characters anyways. Oh btw some things much get a bit confusing but wait till we get deeper into the story and more and more things will be explained. Sirius is the main main character for your information, because I love making his life miserable and he too much fun to write.

**Story Description**: AU - The war between wizards and dark creatures has been raging on for years. In the whole bloody mess the innocent lives were ruined for victory. But in the mist of battle the one hope of the creatures to win vanished. Soon they were caught,jailed, or killed. Years have passed and normal werewolves have replaced their ancestors, and been tossed aside in the wizard society. Though in the mist of peace a battle began to form and old enemies have re-emerged. Fate has been placed in the hands of three true friends, and a small friendship between two boys will lead more farther than they imagined.

**Chapter Warnings**: Child abuse, cussing, mentions of killing people, suggestion of people on FIRE, and other crap....

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any J.K. Rowling's characters

* * *

Ch 2

**Sirius POV:**

The guy must think I'm stupid or something. Not my fault I haven't spoken to people much other than my parents. According to the world I really don't even exist. The Blacks had one son - named Regulus, not two. Everyone knew my brother, the heir to the Black thrown. Now for anyone who would know my name, would be a huge surprise.

Sirius Orion Black

But, to the world, there was no such person. Have I ever mentioned that my life sucks? Well it does and it's simple as that. I am nothing like my 'family' if you can't tell yet. I'm klutzy, shy, don't give a shit about the Black philosophy, and wouldn't mind being friends with a half-blood,muggle-born, or a muggle exist! I huffed blowing the hair up that was in front of my face. What should I say - or should I say anything at all? Merlin, I'm horrible with this social crap. Looking at the other boy I noticed something.

"Hey how old are you - your kinda...tall," I asked him.

Remus was several inches taller than me - we can't be the same age can we? I know i was a bit short for my age....but not that short!

**Remus POV:**

"Cool name. Sirius who though? The Blacks only have one kid..." said I, thinking.

What if he was some villain like in the movies. Oh well, I could take him. There went any other people who lived around here.. maybe they just moved in? No, mom would freak and have to go over then...

"Oh, Im ten!" I said, realizing a question had been asked. My hand reached up and rubbed behind my head, messing up my hair in the back.

**Sirius POV:**

_The Blacks only have one kid, i knew it, I don't ever exist._

"The Black's er- never heard of them! I'm um Sirius....Wood?"

_This isn't going too well. Wait - did he just say ten? Wow...I'm short compared to him...really short._

"Ten!? Your like turning 11 soon or something right? I mean I'm about to turn 10 and I'm waaaay shorter than you," I exclaimed changing the subject quickly.

I walked over to him and moved a hand from the top of my head and reached the middle of his nose. A flustered expression appeared on my face when I saw how tall he was. Standing on my toes I tried to reach a little bit taller, but that only reached to the middle of his forehead.

With a huff i threw my hands up," I give up, it's settled, you way too tall!"

Looking at him with a pouting expression I lowed my arms and crossed them against my chest. To admit I kinda liked that kid, even though I only knew him for a little bit. It was nice to have someone to talk to, that is my own age. I just hope, that i don't mess this one up. But, once again reality dawned on me...I wasn't convincing when i mention my last name. Would he hate me for my heritage, like all the others? I hated that Orion was right, no one would ever want to speak with me nor in anyway be friends. _But....I'll show him, Remus and I will be friends! _Let's just hope we don't get caught. After thinking for a little longer, I glanced over to my companion to see if he had anything to say, I did kinda space off.

**Remus POV:**

Remus listened, then got a surprised look on his face. Sirius Wood. who the hell were the woods? He shook is head a little bit, eyes narrowing.

"So, you just moved in, Sirius Wood?" he said, a tone of sarcasm lurking.

What kinda of fool did this boy take him for? When he addressed my height I grinned, leaning over to speak to him. "Nope, 10! Maybe you're just a little short!"

I messed up him hair. I was treating him like a kid even though he probably wasn't to much younger then me. But whatever, he was short and it was kinda funny. The pouty face didn't really faze me, I just put one of m own on and stared back at him with fake hurt in my eyes. Then, I smiled once again and laughed.

"C'mon, it's getting dark!"

**Sirius POV:**

"....Right," I replied following after him._He hates me he hate me he hate me he hates me._ I really wanted to hit my head against a tree or something right now. As we continued to walk I began to recognize more and more of my surroundings. Maybe just a little bit farther and I could walk back home by my self."Um, I think I got it now! Thanks Remus," I said quickly as I waved and sprinted home.

**Remus POV:**

I waved to Sirius. I turned to slowly, trying to see which direction he went, but my vision was soon cut off by the underbrush and trees. My grey eyes focused on the ground as I walked, wondering if I would remember this path. Soon they moves to the bright white orb in the sky. My stomach knotted, my palms sweated The orb was almost full. Now I wished that I wouldn't remember this path.

I continued down the path, the moon raised high above me, casting a blue white light on me and the surrounding tress. _That Sirius sure is a weird one…._With a glance at the moon, I reconsidered_. Maybe that's simply calling the kettle black… _

I took a bit of my chocolate for comfort.

My footsteps became clearer as I got out of the worst of the forest, now only on it's edge. I could see the light from the window upstairs, the light that was always on when mom wanted me home. Even from here I could see her and my father's figure in the window. Broke into a run, knowing my hair would be horribly tangled anyway.

When my foot hit the porch step the door swung open in the same instant, to revile my mother's fragile frame. Her arms folded around me, and I realized she was going to cry.

"Remus hunny… where were you… We were worried sick!" she said, her voice sort of blurry and raspy.

My father has this stern look on his face, I know iv'e stayed out to late. But all I can do is wrap my arms around my mother. In the back of my mind, I wonder if Sirius is coming home to the same thing.

**Sirius POV:**

I opened my eyes when a bright light had woken me from my deep sleep. It had been three days since I had seen Remus, it's not like I didn't go and look for him, it was that I couldn't. When I had arrived home father and I got into one of our usual quarrels and of course it ended badly, for me that is. Reaching for my right arm, I rubbed the bruises that were still visible. They were slowly start to disappear but would probably be replaced by new ones by the time they healed. Banging my head against the head board before I heard the shrill voice of my mother. She was ranting about something or whatever but it was no interest to me. Already taking a bath the day before I only need to brush my hair and teeth and grab something to wear that wouldn't displease my parents. Like I cared much anyways, but I was tired of the endless rants and beatings. My own fault though, I guess, at lest that's what they have said since I was very little…so I didn't really know it was mine or their's to be truthful.

Thoughts continued to flow though my brain as I went though daily morning activities. As I reached my door I began to wonder if I should look for Remus, or would he even want to hang out with me? Sighing I pushed the negative thoughts away and opened the door quietly and walked down the steps trying to keep the house silent which it rarely was. I slowly took in a deep breath and located the backdoor sprinting towards it I grabbed the handle and swung it open. _Good so far._

"And where do you think YOUR going," a voice snarled from behind.

_So close but yet so far._

With a deep breath I began to speak," I was going outside father."

I turned around to face him only to be welcomed or unwelcome by a scowl across his face. From just the look on Orion's face I knew this wasn't going to turn out well. He was probably pissed from one of my _dear _mother's ranting about some crap or something. He grabbed by roughly by the rim of my shirt and growled deeply.

"YOU aren't going ANYWHERE!"

"I can go where ever I want," I snapped back quickly.

His grip tightened and I knew I was slightly off the ground," Don't talk to me like that you little piece of shit, what I say goes! How many times must II remind that you do what I say WHEN I say it!"

I snorted clawing into his arm with my nails," I don't know father, but as long as you keep this shit up I won't do a fucking word you say."

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through my jaw and after a moment I realized her punched me in the mouth. Blood slowly filled my mouth as he throw me out onto the back porch.

"You want to get out of the house so damn bad then you can stay out here till tomorrow morning!"

With that I heard a slam and he was gone leaving me dazed on the ground. I stumbled to my feet looking at the blood on my palms and spiting out the blood that was in my mouth. As I rubbed my jaw I heard another voice calling my name, I jumped wiping around expecting my dad to be coming at me. Though it only turned out to be my younger brother, Regulus.

"Can you be anymore stupid! Why must you always pick fights with him, your gonna get yourself killed one of these days you idiot!"

**Remus POV:**

When I woke up, I already knew what day it was. The certain smell in the air, the way everything seemed heavier. And maybe the broken alarm clock on the floor was a sign too. I shrugged of my PJ's and put on some jeans and a old T-shirt. I already had It in my mind that I would go see Sirius today. With the cycle starting, I really shouldn't risk it by re-visiting his location, in case I went there. But, somehow not seeing him for a week was irritating to me. Mom was sick once again, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before. Dad was with her, which was really the only reason I was able to slip out of the house without playing twenty questions. Today I walked quickly, not wanting to take too long and waste time. I had a lot to do, and flaunting around and procrastinating wasn't going to make sure no one died. With a stiff neck I looked up to the sky, where I could already see the moon. I tried to remember what time it was although I was sure it was past lunch times, so maybe noon? Oh well, I didn't have to start panicking until sunset. As every few minutes I stopped and walked to the left a or right before continuing on my way, purposely making it harder for me to get through the woods. If I could get to Sirius's house without really remember how I got there, then it would greatly lower the risk of me returning to it tonight. This was getting hard

Although he was constantly spinning in circles and stopping, his quicker pace got him to Sirius's house quicker. Upon seeing it he was lost in thought for moment, Isn't this the black house? He was pulled from his thoughts upon seeing two boys, one of which bleeding. Of course, the bleeding one HAD to be Sirius. He hesitated, waiting for the boy her suspected to be Regulus to disappear. After he did, Remus approached Sirius. Without saying anything, he outstretched his arm and offered to help him up.

Sirius POV:

I reached up grabbing the hand figuring it would be my brother's, but only to find out Remus had come out of nowhere. I jumped slightly upon seeing his face, and my mind began to panic since he was here at the Black's House seeing ME here.

"R-Remus, when did you get here!?"

Heat flooded my face, why the hell do I always have to make a fool out myself? _Shit, shit, shit ,double shit.._ My gaze fell on Reg who was giving Remus a look, which didn't surprise me at all. His eyes narrowed and he took a step forward to Remus, knowing my brother he was soon going to become a jerk much as possible, runs in the family you know? Well most of the family anyways, just always exclude me when anyone mentions something about the backs.

"Who the hell are you," my brother spat. "As if you don't get in enough trouble by yourself Sirius you go and have to socialize with half-bloods too! If dad finds out about this one, your screwed and I can't do a damn thing to help you ether ."

A soft whine sounded from the back of my throat before I forced my self to be brave," What he doesn't know, won't hurt him…right?"

He narrowed his eyes and shook his head," Whatever I don't wanna get caught up in your damn quarrels anyways, if he asks I have nothing or knew nothing about this shit."

**Remus POV:**

Remus paused for a moment. Wow, what a mindfuck. (AN: Is it sad Kira's mind immediately went there?) So… Sirius is in the Black family and has a abusive father? Okay then. His eyes went from worried to cold as he looked at Regulus, who was no standing toe to toe with him. Remus was about a head higher and year older then Regulus, so he felt quiet superior. Looking down at him, Remus chuckled.

"Jee, pipsqueak. I don't think you should be the one asking questions here." with that, Remus shoved him back roughly, then turned back to Sirius. With his hand he motioned for Sirius to come on.

**Sirius POV:**

It took a moment to comprehend what Remus had just did. Glancing at Reg who was now on the ground he gave me a death glare. _Crap._ My gaze turned to Remus who had beckoned me over, I wanted to badly to follow but I knew it would cause tons of trouble later on it. _Fuck it!_ I walked quickly to my friend's side, I mean I think we're friends now, and ignored my brother who growled something under his breath. I flinched when his voice boomed when I tired to push Remus toward the forest before my father came outside.

"JUST WAIT TILL I TELL DAD," he hollered fuming as he stood up and walked toward the door.

I made some noise in the back of my thought, which sounded between a whimper and muffled scream, and pushed Remus out into the forest. As I continued to farther into the forest I head the door slam and knew my brother was on his way to find our father. _I'm so screwed, I'm so screwed._ My whole body was trembling, and I didn't know what the fuck to do anymore. Why everything always had to go down for me,, only Merlin knows but I was started to hate it. All I could fucking do was being such a baby and cry because I can't do anything worth shit..

"Sorry…about that,," I murmured softly.

**Remus POV:**

Remus followed Sirius into the woods, happily flipping Regulus the bird as he did so. From there he grabbed Sirius's wrist and continued to drag him through the woods until they were far enough away. Remus was vaguely aware of how the air was cooler, how he was sure it was darker. But he pushed those thoughts away as he looked at Sirius. Remus wasn't good with this kind of thing. He rubbed the back of his neck and ran his fingers through his hair, scrambling for words. Eventually he decide he could still be manly and show some compassion at the same time.

" Ummm… Are you okay, Sirius?"

**Sirius POV:**

"I'm fine….so what now?" I replied quickly, I was trying hard as possible to make myself sound confident instead of burst into tears like I felt like doing.

_Blood hell, I'm such a fucking girl. Why doesn't someone shoot me and gets this hell over with? Nah that would never happened would it…'cuz everyone loves to see my lack of an excuse for a fucking life!_

I leaned my head against a tree staring intently at the bark.

"Damn it…damn it," I whispered softly.

"So….," I turned to him forcing a fake smile on face.

**Remus POV:**

Remus smiled and more or less on impulse hugged his friend. He was happy that he was okay. And that's when he saw it. The perfect yellow white orb that gleamed above them, clouds brushing against it's rim.

That was the point of no return.

Remus let out a pained scream that quickly changed into a yowl of sorts. He could feel his body contorting, the scent that he had been smelling in the air getting him on some sort of him. His blood racing, heart pounding In his ears. Thoughtless the brute of an animal sunk his teeth into the boys neck. No longer friend but foe, before shoving him away. A howl, a silent praise to the glorious moon before he was off after more.. Lively prey.

**Sirius POV:**

I froze when Remus began to change, I had recognized the signs…but I was stupid enough not to check on the moon tonight. Teeth slowly sank into my shoulder and memories vividly flashed through my mind. I was thrown back onto the ground and griped my shoulder in pain as the werewolf dashed over. Biting down on my lip to hold my screams I tasted blood. Blood...screams…the full moon…everything was slowly coming back to me. My head was spinning and my blood sank into the ground around me as I was unable to gather my thoughts into one piece. Tears flowed freely down my face and my nails clawed into my back only added more blood for my wounds.

"Remus. Shit, I had to find him before…." my voices trailed off there.

_Before he makes the same mistake that took my life away…_

**Remus POV:**

Time to pillage a village! I ran through the woods, unaware of where I was going but just knowing I wanted to get somewhere. Oh yes, a light coming. A single man smoking a cigar. I licked my lips and crouched.. Waiting for the right time.. The right time to attack. Yes.. Now would be good. I lunge. I see him.. He's running, oh how I love a cash. The dirty cigar lands by a spilt bottle. I feel flames on my back but soon they are gone. I let him run, follow him, make noise. Soon the whole town is bustle. I grab my prey, toss him. Not dead. But oh, a woman. I go for her, She turns, falls. I growl and bit at her, catching a part of her leg. Something clinks of my head, a bottle. I turn and jump on the man, the same fool from before. I dig my teeth into his shoulder, taste the scent of blood and send another thanks to the glorious moon above, a heavy howl that echoes. A crowd has gathered around the building and there is some prey. A perfect kid, small but bound to be tasty. I run for him, knocking several people over. A burst from the building. Fiery liquid hits some, including me but I shake it off. Screams of pain from those who have been hit to close to the fiery abyss. The boy I was going after is running, but I wont chase him. There is more prey here.

**Sirius POV:**

I ran towards the flames and screams just silently praying that they have happened from another cause. Blooded trailed behind me, tons of it in fact, but I ignored it and continued my chase for the loose werewolf. A distant howl was heard but as I continued to run it became more and more clear. The buildings around me glimmered in a mix of reds and orange as people panicked screaming and running different ways. Soon a russet brown wolf came into view. He turned towards me gray eyes gleaming with an slight ember ring around his pupil. _Shit, those weren't there before…who did he hurt - or worse kill? _Warm blood ran down my arm but I knew it wouldn't faze him…I could only worry what he would think about this afterwards.

"Remus," I whispered. "Come here…"

He growled slightly but relaxed seeing that I wasn't any harm. Walking forward I slowly lead him away from small village. We returned back into the forest he intently following me and not turning back towards the open prey.

"Good boy, come keep going," I called pulling him deeper and deeper into the woods.

From the lose of blood I start to feel a bit dizzy but ignored this and continue to lead the werewolf in a safe distance from people. Stopping I sit down on a small stone and lean against the bark of a tree behind me. My arm wrapped around my bleeding shoulder and Remus whined stepping closer to me. A warm tongue ran over the wound and I slightly jumped but calmed seeing it was my werewolf friend. He whined softly and I ran my hand though his fur trying to calm him.

"Shhhh…it's alright," I whispered pulling the large wolf into my arms.

Remus lied down onto my lap and I wrapped my arms around him as he pulled me onto ground and curled around me. The lack of blood soon took its toll and pulled me into sleep, with a large werewolf unwatched by anyone, free to do what he wanted.

* * *

**AN:** Now you are prob. confused....but for a hint, I never did say Sirius was human did I? ;) Please Review and I loooooveeeee you forever! Flame and I shall track you down and eat your first born child~ Bye!


End file.
